


Blessed

by Baby_Bel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Bel/pseuds/Baby_Bel
Summary: Chanyeol thinks he's truly blessed for having Baekhyun in his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun's celebration comeback 2020

For Chanyeol, his sweet, sweet lover is the light of his days.  
Having meeting Baekhyun while still in high school, being classmates and in love, even, was truly a blessing.

This cheerful boy, who made his teenage years full of laughs and dorkiness; chewing mint bubblegum and sharing a kiss of the same taste, with the solo porpose of getting out of him the biggest and brightest smiles ever.

His Baekhyun, who would sneak out of his house, just to come and meet with him in midnight city lights, venturing on arcades, sometimes even spicying things up with his touch lingering on his skin.

The same Baekhyun that he grew out through years, maturing together, wiping each other's tears, making company, fighting but nonetheless, always loving one another.  
Chanyeol has never been so sure on anything in his life.

His little candy only needed to say yes.

So, when he heard the door being opened, Chanyeol was up in his feet in a second. The little velvety box, holding the pair of engagement rings firmly on his hands made him even more anxious.

His lover boy, whose smile only grew bigger after he saw Chanyeol blinded him for a moment. What a sap he was.  
Doomed after the very first moment he was the beauty in front of him years and years ago.

Getting on one knee, he watched as Baekhyun seemed frozen for a moment, tears gathering in his lovely eyes as realization hit him.

-Baekhyun, my love, would you give me the honor, to fulfill our promise of a future together and marry me?

His little candy, with tears descending from his eyes, muttered a breathless yes. Hugging his big frame with all his strength, whispering on his ears how much he loved Chanyeol.

Yes, indeed, Chanyeol was truly blessed.


End file.
